lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arantar
"We have pandered to the Elves for too long. If they will not leave the lands that are rightfully ours, we will make them leave." ''- An extract from a letter sent by Arantar to one of his supporters in Evendim. '''Arantar', known formally first as Prince Arantar '''and later '''King Arantar was the fifth King of a united Arnor and probably the most disliked. Loved by his parents and son and no one else, Arantar became increasingly unpopular for his dislike towards Elves and Half-Elves, even passing a law as a Prince that barred Elves who were not in Fornost by permission of the King to enter the city. When he became King, Arantar also became a political rival of Mageth Vorncollo, an Elf warrior who was an ally of the Elf Elladan and Arantar's Elf-friendly son, Tarcil. Early life Born in the 185th year of the Third Age to Eldacar, then a Prince to his father, Valandil, Arantar was the great-grandson of Isildur and the direct descendant of Elendil himself. Growing up with a distrust to Elves for reasons obscure to almost all, Arantar was nonetheless loved by his father, and, when Eldacar became High King upon Valandil's death, he started granting many of the wishes Arantar had, the most infamous being the banning of all Elves who were not on official business from entering the walls of Fornost. When a group of Arnorians started attacking Elves outside of their own lands, many thought Arantar was to blame. Soon, most of the King's court went against him, though Eldacar took no action, his blind love and generousity working as a disfavour to the people of Arnor. The attacks became common until Elladan, the son of Elrond and a friend of Men (unlike Elrond and his brother, Elrohir) started visiting Fornost and became a friend of the King. However, it would take more to stop the threat against the Elves. Meeting Mageth and becoming King Elladan met an Elf warrior by the name of Mageth, the well-known Vorncollo. Learning that Mageth too trusted Men, he offered for Mageth to meet Eldacar, an offer which Mageth accepted. Arriving at the city, Mageth quickly learnt what befell Elves in Fornost, when he healed and saved a Half-Elf child from a fatal wound, inflicted by an anti-Elf Arnorian brigand. Mageth learnt about Arantar from Elladan, while Arantar started putting the plans in motion to increase his influence over the city. Hoping to kill Mageth before his actions caused more harm, Arantar arranged for Mageth to be attacked and murdered, and for Angloral, an Arnorian lord and friend of the Elves to be blamed, hoping to look other sympathizers look like traitors. However, the plot was foiled. Angloral was in the city when a thief tried to break into his home and steal his signature for a note, and the attack on Mageth didn't succeed. Arantar later had a conversation with Mageth in public, faking his respect for the Elf. Mageth returned with fake respect for the Prince, before Elladan closed the conversation. While Mageth's visits became more frequent, so too did Arantar's power. When Eldacar passed from old age in TA 339 (69 years after Mageth's first visit), Arantar took the throne, his son Tarcil acting as prince. Tarcil was a fault in Arantar's plans, being much more popular than his own father, the King, and being friendly to Elves. Tarcil was able to remove the law barring the majority of Elves from Fornost, and soon Mageth made a shocking discovery. During a hunting trip in Evendim, Mageth discovered one of the outposts of the anti-Elf Arnorians, discovering Arantar was their leader. However, things went downhill when Arantar framed Mageth for the murder of Halador, an Elvish diplomat to Fornost. Mageth was banished from all settlements of Arnor, and, for the next 96 years, Mageth brought down Arantar's power base, and eventually, with the aid of Arantar's own son, confronted the King on his deathbed. Tarcil convinced his father to confess his crimes, before the murderous King passed away, both him and his supporters broken and defeated. Personality and characteristics A cunning, wicked man, Arantar did everything for his own gain, and had a hatred for Elves that even some servants of Sauron lacked. Arantar was sporadic in his decisions, planning ahead but not necessarily correctly. Doing well to gather a power base but not so well to use it, Arantar did well with his preparation but not with his payoff, a lack of skill that caused Mageth to gain support after his banishment. A tall, handsome Arnorian, Arantar had no facial hair, a clean face and long, brown hair. He often wore chain mail and a blue, clean shirt, bearing the Arnorian symbol, and also wore a small crown, though he went on to wear the High King's crown as High King himself. Category:Arnorians Category:Dúnedain of Arnor Category:Kings of Arnor Category:Males Category:TVV Category:TVV Antagonists Category:TVV Side Characters